


tumblr shit

by torkz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Idk tagging is hard, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Multi, Pining, PolyFrogs, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: I have a bunch of little drabbles from tumblr that were prompted to me, so I figured I'd add them as a multichapter fic instead of a bunch of works. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Nursey/lardo

**Author's Note:**

> Nursey and Lardo are a little tipsy, a little teasing, and a little turned on.   
> prompt: a kiss we had to wait for

“Nursey, why have you kissed everyone but me?”

Nursey looks over his drink at Lardo, startled, embarrassed, and more than a little tipsy. It’s their monthly Whine and Wine night, and he’s sitting at the table in the Haus with Lardo, Ransom, and Chowder, unwinding after a long few weeks of roadies and exams. They had been talking about make out sessions, Chowder and Ransom both admitting with liquor loosened tongues that Nursey was by far the best kisser they'd ever had. Nursey was going to suggest that they kiss each other when Lardo put two and two together and realized something Nursey was kind of trying to leave unacknowledged. Quite frankly, Nursey was terrified to kiss Lardo. 

He had been harboring a little crush on her, and it had only gotten worse the closer they got. He liked to bring her coffee just to see the little smirk she tried to hide, he loved to compliment her work with the most artsy, cheesy, romantic words he could think of just to see her try to deflect, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and flattery. She was brilliant, talented, gorgeous, with a killer work ethic and could party with the best of them, and Nursey felt that if he kissed her he might just fall in love.

Naturally, Chowder just had to mention who else Nursey kissed on the team and Lardo just had to call him out so now he either had to play it cool or tell her the truth.

“I mean,” he shrugged, “I never really thought about it. I can kiss you now.”

Lardo looked at him with her eyes narrowed just so and put her cup down. “Alright.”

Nursey could hear the sound of Ransom and Chowder’s squealing through cotton stuffed ears as Lardo stood up and walked toward him. He kept his eyes on her face, nervous as hell but up for the challenge; his hands tightened just so as she lowered herself smoothly into his lap, and cupped his cheeks.

“You sure about this?” He asked, running the hem of her shirt through his fingers to give his hands something to do.

“Well I have to see what all of the hype is about, don't I?”

Nursey's answering smile got swallowed in the soft pressure of her lips and it was everything and nothing he ever imagined. She kissed him like he was the only glass of water in a desert she was dying in, gripping his curls and pulling herself as close as she could be. She separated them for a breath and Nursey knew he wasn't done having a taste. This time it was her smiling into his lips and her fingers gentle on his cheekbones made him feel like he was delicate and she was afraid that one wrong move would break him. Lardo pulled away from him grinning like he had never seen before and he watched as she refocused and realized with a blush that Chowder and Ransom were still in the room. 

“Well, goddamn Derek.”

“Goddamn yourself, Larissa.”


	2. nurseyrans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i don't have the words right now, so here's a kiss

It's 2 am on a Sunday morning and Nursey is helping Ransom study. They've been at this for hours: Ransom is about to take the most important test of his medical career and he's a nervous wreck. He's been trying to get Nursey to go to bed for hours, but Nursey just keeps reading flash cards in his soft melodic cadence, keeping him awake by asking questions in alternating formats and with varying difficulty. And thank goodness because Ransom has spent many a night cuddling in Nursey’s arms being lulled to sleep by his voice whispering poetry in his ear; he almost equates Nursey speaking with sleep. Ransom remembers those nights and feels guilty again, unable to fathom how Nursey can spend so much time and energy helping him with his studies when his studies keep them apart. 

He gently squeezes the arm Nursey has wrapped around him and loves him.

He watches him smirk as he feels it but never slow his questions and loves him.

Ransom answers each question rapidly and correctly, his anxiety waning, and loves him.

And when they're both finally too exhausted to keep speaking, and Ransom’s brain only knows medical terms too clinical to express his love, he pulls Nursey in, grateful and needy and loving, and says it all with a kiss.


	3. nurseydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for day like, October19th of the Halloween prompts from last year, and this is the only thing I did for that so I figured I would put it here lmao  
> prompt: jack-o-lantern carving

Derek Nurse is sitting on the porch trying desperately not to lose his shit. 

 

He's tried to be chill about Dex. He still trips over himself every time Dex so much as glances at him, but he finally stopped stuttering over his words when Dex nice is to him, and he's finally able to have a non aggressive conversation with the guy. The easiest part was that Nursey hadn't got to see Dex soft yet. He was all grump and stress and hard angles and red tipped ears, despite Nursey’s best efforts to get him to chill, and it's easy to get over a crush when the guy hates your guts. 

 

Tonight ruined all of that. Tonight, Chowder wanted to carve pumpkins and because he is Chowder, Nursey agreed. And tonight saw Dex in a tight hoodie and sweats that showed off an unbelievable ass, and an activity that occupied his hands. And it softened him. He's all smooth lines and fluid movements, relaxation, smiles. Nursey has never seen him like that, never seen him smile because he's content. And God does it light up those pretty eyes, shining like they're asking poetry to be written just for them. 

 

Derek Nurse is so, so fucked.


	4. polyfrogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Hesitant Kiss - The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.

Dex wasn’t really sure how this could be real. Nursey and Chowder already had such a full relationship, they were good for each other in a million ways, complimenting each other in a way Dex had only seen with his parents. He wanted them both fiercely, but he wasn’t going to mess up the good thing they had going; he never felt like he was worthy. So he pined from afar and hoped his thinly veiled desire didn’t push them away.

And then today, they sat him down, and told him they wanted him too.

He was still staring at them with his mouth open, too stunned to be annoyed by the smirks on both of their faces.

“Earth to Poindorkster,” Nursey says, snapping his fingers.

“Fuck off,” Dex says immediately, and Nursey laughs.

“Well, we didn’t kill him,” Nursey says, turning to address Chowder.

“Small blessings,” Chowder replies. “So, what do you say, Dex?”

Dex sits for another moment, studying their faces to find any trace of betrayal, even while knowing they would never hurt him.

“Kiss me,” he finally says.

Chowder and Nursey share a look and Chowder leans in first. He hovers for a moment and Dex can feel his breath, taste the cool mints he chews on since he can’t have gum with his braces. He doesn’t know which one of them moves first, but they’re kissing and it’s feather light and new and perfect. Chowder pulls back just a little and looks at him, as if searching for his approval. Dex answers by leaning in again and kissing a little more firmly. Chowder hums and gives as good as he gets before pulling back fully.

Dex’s fingers are on his lips and he’s smiling softly.

“You too, Nurse.”

Nursey grins and moves closer, cupping Dex’s face gently and swiping a thumb across his cheek. He leans in before pulling back again, looking at Dex. Dex nods, and Nursey dives in, kissing him in gentle pecks until Dex is smiling into it and holding Nursey’s face to keep him still. They pull apart and Dex is still grinning.

“Okay,” he says. “If you’re okay, I am too.”

 


	5. nurseydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.

_He’s straight. He’s straight. He’s straight._

Nursey repeats it like a mantra in his head, a reminder to keep his hands to himself and his mouth shut. He’s been trying to ignore his crush on Dex, genuinely content with being friends and happy that he even gets that much of him. But God, does he make it difficult.

Dex is at the kitchen counter with his sleeves rolled up, stirring cookie dough and humming softly under his breath. The window in the kitchen is streaming sunlight onto Dex’s arms as the muscles bunch, and Nursey can’t help but imagine how warm his skin is right now. He sits in their companionable silence and wants, and prays Dex doesn’t notice.

“Hey Nurse, hand me the chocolate chips?” Dex asks.

Nursey jumps up and somehow manages to not knock anything to the floor as he hands them over. Dex gives him a small smile, just a quirk of lips really, and Nursey melts. He should move to sit back at the table and keep pretending to do homework but he hovers, watching Dex work, and wanting some more.

_He’s straight. He’s straight. He’s straight._

Dex turns and looks at him with his head tilted just a little to the side, confused.

“Who’s straight?” he asks, and Nursey startles.

“What?” Nursey says.

“You said ‘he’s straight’ three times under your breath,” Dex said, eyebrows furrowed. Nursey really wants to kiss him.

“Uh. You?” Nursey says, and immediately regrets it. Dex looks taken aback for a moment before he huffs out a laugh.

“Jesus, you’re so oblivious. I’m really not.” Dex says. He turns back to his cookies as though he didn’t just change Nursey’s life.

“What the--? You what?” Nursey splutters.

“Honestly, Nurse, I don’t know how the fuck you make it day to day when you don’t pay attention to anything that happens around you. I literally--”

“God, you’re such a goddamn asshole,” Nursey says, and he grips Dex’s hips, spins him around, and kisses him.

It’s heady and hot, a little sloppy with Dex’s surprise and Nursey’s urgency, but Dex sighs into it, putting his arms around Nursey’s shoulders and deepening the kiss. Nursey tilts his head a little and kisses even deeper, learning what makes Dex tick. He can’t help but think about how he should have asked first, how he should have stopped already, how he should have brought it up sooner. All he can do now is keep kissing him, push him against the counter, and swallow all the noises he makes.

He stops finally, pulling back with a nip to Dex’s bottom lip that makes him whimper. Dex looks up at him with surprise in his amber eyes and bite his lip.

“Um,” Nursey says, rubbing the back of his neck, “sorry?”

Dex pushes forward and kisses him again, and Nursey wraps his arms around him and smiles into it.

The cookies aren't finished for a few more hours.


	6. bittydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: move away if you don't want this

So here’s the thing: Bitty has a crush on Dex. He doesn’t know how it happened, but sometime between soft smiles over broken ovens, and big hands kneading dough, Bitty heard pet names dripping from his lips like sun warmed honey. He wants to blame his lack of experience, that he crushes on every boy who’s nice to him, but that wouldn’t really be fair to who Dex is.

He’s firm when Bitty needs it, indulgent when he doesn’t, encouraging, patient, dedicated, determined, gorgeous. And he’s currently bent over his truck while Bitty sweats in the Haus kitchen, pretending a tall, buff, athlete in a white t shirt sweating bullets isn’t every gay wet dream he’s ever had. He prepares a pitcher of lemonade and pours a cup to carry out, turning to see Dex running a hand through his hair, smiling ruefully at him from his stance against the kitchen doorway.

“Really, Bitty? Lemonade? It’s like you try to be a southern belle,” he chirps, and Bitty rolls his eyes.

“This southern hospitality only goes so far, Mister Poindexter,” he snaps back, taking a sip from the cup while staring Dex dead in the eye. 

Dex makes an indignant noise and lunges forward, reaching for the cup while Bitty holds it behind him, laughing. They wrestle around each other for a moment, somehow ending up nose to nose, both hands around a cup with condensation running down their wrists. Dex smells like sunshine and motor oil, and Bitty thinks if he doesn’t kiss him right then he may actually die. He looks down at Dex’s lips before looking into his eyes again and steps forward so that they’re chest to chest.

“I could be readin’ this wrong, but I really want to kiss you and I think you want to kiss me too,” he whispers. “You can move away if you don’t wa—“

Dex is kissing him and it’s soft and decadent, and he can feel his back teeth aching the way they do when he’s had one too many pies just on the right side of too sweet. They hold the cup between them, their free hands cupping jaws, with thumbs sweeping over cheekbones. Bitty pulls back with a grin and takes the cup, sitting it on the counter before hopping up beside it.

“Got tired of standing on your tiptoes?” Dex smirks as he gets settled between Bitty’s legs.

“Chirp chirp,” Bitty says, smiling wide as he pulls him in to kiss him some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all like giving me kiss prompts, I'm feeling it. I was surprised to even be able to dish something out for this ship, but it think it turned out okay!  
> as always, leave me a fuuuuucking comment im a lonely boi


	7. zimbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is in love with Bitty, and it's cold outside.  
> prompt: slowly letting their fingers twine together

It starts with their pinkies; hands warm and hockey rough, brushing together as they walk across the quad with Bitty’s thick Georgia tittering warming up the air. Jack thinks the prettiest thing he’s ever seen is puffs of crystal smoke forming around Bitty’s words, Bitty’s nose tipped red as he walks with him in the cold.

He reaches out and twines their pinkies together because it’s been too long and Jack doesn’t want to forget what it feels like to touch him. Bitty falters only for a second before starting back up again, smile wide and happy. He’s not talking about much of anything, just too eager to fill empty space with words and Jack is so in love with him in this moment his chest feels fit to burst.

“Anyway, Alice is tryin’ really hard to get me on track but it’s just so _hard_ , and I don’t want to disappoint her but I know I’m not going to be able to—“

“I love you,” Jack interrupts.

Bitty stops talking and looks at him, his rosy cheeks brightening a little and his smile softening to something only Jack gets to see. Jack turns to him and leans down, asking for a kiss he knows Bitty will give him. He’s not disappointed, and he kisses him soft and slow as Bitty’s fingers slot between his, ring fingers, middle, index, thumbs, covered in gloves and sure as the day is long. He pulls back and Bitty’s eyelashes are fluttering and Jack smiles at him and kisses him softly five more times, one for each finger he gets to feel slotted between his own.

He kisses Bitty’s cold nose and Bitty sputters, much to Jack’s delight. He pulls them together and turns them back toward home, hands clasped tightly between them.

“You can do it, Bits. I’ll help you if you want.” Jack says, just to prove that he was listening.

Bitty groans and goes off again, and Jack can’t imagine feeling love the way he feels it right now.


	8. chowdex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper "im sorry, are you sure?"

Dex has seen a lot of beautiful things: sunsets on late summer seas, the awe in the eyes of his favorite babies when they discover something new, tears on the cheeks of his brothers when their kids say their first words. He’s seen art, read poetry, heard music pretty enough to bring him to tears.

He doesn’t think there’s anything more beautiful than Chris Chow.

He knows he’s been staring too long, but he has Chowder’s attention and his bright grin, and his happy chatter, and really, how can he be expected to look away? They’re sitting side by side in the Reading Room and Chowder is regaling him with some story about a crash he witnessed on campus involving two bicycles, a unicycle, and a skateboarder. Chowder snapped the whole thing when it happened but Dex doesn’t have the heart to tell him. 

He laughs in appropriate places and makes thoughtful hums, and gets his fill. He notices that Chowder has freckles from the California sunshine that kissed his skin for eighteen years, he notices that Chowder’s eyelashes are long and fan his cheeks like butterfly kisses when he blinks, he notices that his eyes are a lighter brown than he initially thought they were, he notices that his eyes are already crinkling in the corners from the force of his smiles.

Dex notices that somewhere along the line, he fell in love with Chris Chow, and he realizes that another second not kissing him is a second too long.

He cups Chowder’s jaw and interrupts him, as much as he’s loath to do it, kissing him softly. His eyes are closed, but he doesn’t feel Chowder kissing back and he pulls back abruptly.

“Shit, fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask, you’re probably not even interested, oh my god,” Dex babbles, burying his face in his hands.

“Dex,” Chowder says.

“I know, okay, I’m so sorry, we can just pretend this never happened, no hard feelings.”

“Oh my God, look at me, you drama queen.”

Dex opens his eyes and Chowders cheeks hold a blush and his smile is one of the prettiest he’s given Dex yet. Dex gives a tentative smile back. “Are you sure?”

Chowder answers by leaning forward and slotting their mouths together, careful not to grin into to it too much. Dex gives him soft pecks and drinks in his breathy laughter, and thinks that this might be the most beautiful thing that he’s ever been apart of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written nurseydex, nurseychow, and polyfrogs, but never chowdex, and honestly, my sole motivator was someone just being painfully attracted to Chris Chow. They were easier to write for than I thought, I hope you like their sweet little dynamic!


	9. nurseydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex is basically a needy cat asking for pets.  
> prompt: kisses meant to distract the person from what they were intently doing

Dex has tried to be patient, but it’s been hours and he really wants some attention. Nursey has wedged himself into the corner of the couch with his toes under Dex’s butt and his face buried in a book. They do this often, sit in the same room doing different things. Normally Dex is content to let Nursey do his thing, but their schedules haven’t been on the same page at all, and he wants his boyfriend.

He rolls his head to stare at Nursey as he reads, glasses hooked into his shirt, lower lip pulled into his mouth, fingers absentmindedly rubbing the pages as he waits to turn them. Occasionally, Dex can see him mouthing the words as he follows them, rubbing his thumb over his lower lip as he processes the stanzas. Dex asked him about that once, and he said something about it “helping him understand if he tastes the words as he reads them.” Dex rolled his eyes at the time, but he can see in his eyes how much more excited he is when he really understands what’s being said.

Dex could watch him enjoy things all day but there will be time for that later. He grabs Nursey’s free hand and pulls it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. Nursey doesn’t react, so he kisses softly at each finger before placing a kiss in his palm and letting the limp hand cup his face, fingers awkwardly sprawled. He makes a little whining rumble and and Nursey finally looks at him, blinking slowly and smiling crookedly.

“Hi, baby,” Dex says. He nuzzles the hand on his face again and kisses it firmly. “Pay attention to me.”

“Okay,” Nursey laughs, marking his page and putting his book down. He brings his other hand up and drags Dex to him, kissing him softly.


	10. nurseyrans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: running their thumbs over the other's lips

Ransom and Nursey are sitting in their tub, water dyed a soft purple from a bathbomb, faces covered in some face mask they got talked into at Lush. They’ve both been stressed and aching from the wear and tear of demanding jobs and even more demanding kids, so when Lardo suggested they do a little pampering, they decided to give it a try. 

Nursey feels good about it. They get to be Nursey and Ransom here, the silly tired boys they were when they met in college, not Doctors Oluransi and Nurse, or Daddy, or Papa. Though he will admit, this soft water is starting to feel kind of gross.

“Justin?” Nursey says.

“Yeah?” Ransom grumbles back.

“This bath has been nice, but all I can think about is the tub being stained purple and also how I’m supposed to wash my face when the water has shit in it,” Nursey says, body moving as Justin laughs at him.

“You wanna shower?”

“Yes, please.”

Justin moves Nursey off of him and shuffles over in the tub, releasing the plug and letting it drain. As much as Nursey hated it in the end, he does have to admit that he feels relaxed and his muscles aren’t aching nearly as much as they were in the start. He stands and grabs the shower curtain to pull it back into the tub, turning back around as Ransom starts the shower. They face each other, grinning lazily, and Ransom grabs Nursey’s hips to pull him directly under the spray. They wash their faces and blink at each other, grinning some more.

“I love you,” Ransom says. He cups Nursey’s face and quickly gets distracted by how soft his skin feels. “Holy shit, these face masks actually work!”

Nursey is laughing as Ransom rubs his thumbs over his lips, and feels Ransom’s skin too. When they kiss, their thumbs are still in the way, and it’s more teeth than anything else, but they’re happy, and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh they're so sweet I can't handle them. I figured I would toss my [Tumblr](https:oluranurse.tumblr.com) in here again! please feel free to visit me there or leave me a fuuucking comment bc im lonely


	11. nurseyrans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were Ransom, wouldn't you hit on Nursey too?  
> prompt: are you hitting on me?

**Nursey** : yo

**Nursey** : you busy?

**Rans** : i mean nah

**Nursey** : i’m shopping and you’re like, the most stylish guy i know

**Nursey** : besides the salmon shorts

**Rans** : fuck you very much

**Rans** : ight 

Nursey snaps a couple of pictures in the mirror where he’s changing. He thinks the overalls look cool as hell but he doesn’t know about the crop top. He’s trying to find a 90s aesthetic ala Will Smith circa Fresh Prince of Bel Air, and he’s worried that it’s just coming off cheesy instead of stylish. He’s changing into another outfit when his phone starts ringing.

“Are you trying to dress for anything in particular?” Rans says in lieu of a greeting.

“Nah, I just wanted some cool clothes. I’m kind of going for like. 90s but less color blocking and more matching. I got other shit too, but it’s the same shit I always wear, so I didn’t take pics.”

“Well you nailed it. The crop top is a good look, too, I’d buy you a drink at the bar,” Ransom answers.

Nursey smiles. “Are you hitting on me, Justin?”

“Absolutely not, ugly ass,” Ransom says and Nursey can hear the smile in it.

“You and I both know that’s a lie.” 

“I’m sticking to my guns here,” Ransom replies easily.

“About my being ugly?” 

“Well that, and about me buying you a drink. Wanna come up to visit this weekend?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll catch a bus.”

“Cool. Send me more snaps if you need more help with clothes,” Ransom says and promptly hangs up.

Nursey rolls his eyes but isn’t offended; Ransom is notoriously bad at phone call etiquette. He looks at himself a few times more before changing back to his regular clothes.

**Nursey** : you hung up before i could say thanks, dick

**Nursey** : can’t wait to see you 

It’s a minute or two before he gets a reply.

**Rans** : bring the overalls

Rans: and the crop top

Nursey snorts. Ransom was definitely hitting on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low-key thinking about expanding this.


	12. ransom/lardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: is that my shirt?

Ransom rushes into the restaurant where he’s meeting Lardo, fifteen minutes late. It’s way better than previous times, but still really shitty, and he slides into the booth with apologies already on his lips. She’s only ordered water so far, and sits comfortably curled up with her heels on the booth seat. She looks up when he slides in and levels him a stare that used to send him straight into apologies and groveling.

Now it just makes him a little hot under the collar.

“You’re late,” Lardo says fondly.

“I know, I know, I am so sorry. It was only 15 minutes though, that’s gotta count for something?” He winces.

She breaks her stare with a grin a moment later. “Yeah I was fucking with you. I got here late, I’ve only been here for like five minutes,” she laughs.

“Oh my God, I hate you,” Ransom says, letting out a big breath and sliding down dramatically in the booth. “I was so worried that you were here for a while.”

“Nah, I know when you’re coming from work that you’re more likely to be late. It’s all good. Plus, I got caught up in a project,” she says, and Ransom can see the twinkle in here eye that shows when she’s really excited about it.

“Tell me all about it,” he says, and takes off his coat to get more comfortable. 

She follows suit, taking off her coat and sliding her heels onto the floor, while talking animatedly about her newest creation. Ransom puts his head on his hands and listens intently, enamored. He must have gone all gooey eyes, because she’s blushing a little even though she hasn’t stopped talking.

“Anyway, that’s what I’m working on. Stop staring at me, and tell me about your day,” she says, pulling up the collar of her way too big t shirt over her nose in embarrassment. Ransom laughs at her.

“Wait, is that my shirt?” Ransom says, and she hides her entire face this time.

“Yes, I missed you at home so I’ve been wearing it,” she says, indignant, tone losing its impact by being muffled through her shirt.

“Aw, babe. I love you,” Ransom says and she comes out of hiding with a groan.

“Shut up; tell me about your day, and let’s eat so we can go back home and I can lay on you for a few hours,” she says gruffly.

Ransom hears the “I love you, too.”


	13. nurseychow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chowder is a lightweight, and Nursey is in love with him.  
> prompt: "I love you" "how many of these have you had?"

“Yo, C!” Nursey calls up the stairs.

He’s just gotten back to the Haus from visiting the Dominican Republic with his family and he managed to get a special treat sent back with him: Presidente, Dominican beer. Chowder normally hates beer, but Nursey has talking this one up since he found out about his trip. He hears Chowder coming down the steps as he’s putting his bags down and smiles to himself.

“Nursey, hey,” Chowder says, walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. “Here, let me help you with your bags!”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I was act---” he cuts off as Chowder grabs a bag and heads up the steps. “Okay, upstairs then.”

He follows Chowder into his room and sits his bags down on the floor before walking over and opening up the duffel Chowder brought up first. 

“Hey, where’s Dex?” He says as he pulls a beer out and turns to Chowder with a grin. “Also, remember the beer I was telling you about? I brought some back!”

“I don’t know, he’s probably in the library growling at his laptop. Okay, I’m excited because you are, but if I hate it, you aren’t allowed to be offended,” Chowder says, smiling back at Nursey’s obvious joy.

“I won’t be offended, the less you drink, the more I have to myself,” Nursey says. He pops the cap off and hands one to Chowder.

Chowder takes a tentative sip, smacking his lips. His eyes widen and he looks at Nursey, who chuckles happily at Chowder’s surprise. He takes another sip, which turns into a gulp, and Nursey cracks open another beer and sits on the floor, motioning for Chowder to follow suit.

“So, I guess you like it?” He says smugly.

“Yes, also fuck you, because there’s no way for me to have this regularly,” Chowder says, before taking another drink.

“I mean, they sell it here, it just tastes better when you get it directly from D.R. Plus there’s no liquor store close enough for me to keep it stocked. But if you like it, I’ll get some more,” Nursey says, the mouth of the bottle to his lips. He drinks some down, eyes closed, and smacks his lips with a happy sigh, opening them when he hears Chowder pop the cap off of another bottle.

“So, tell me about your trip!” Chowder says, and Nursey tells Chowder about the family he got to meet for the first time, how nice it was to see his mom reunite with aunties and cousins she hadn’t seen in decades. He talks about the food and the cities he hasn’t seen since childhood, and before he knows it, he’s two beers in, and out of things to say. He focuses back on Chowder, who has his head propped up on his hand and a soft smile on his face, his cheeks blushing bright.

“I love you,” he says. “You don’t talk enough.”

“How many of these have you had?” Nursey laughs.

“Just three. But my being tipsy doesn’t make it less true. I like hearing you talk. And I’m glad you had a good time.”

Nursey smiles and leans forward to kiss him.

“I missed you,” he murmurs against soft lips, breathing him in.

“I missed you too, baby,” Chowder says, holding him firmly and kissing him deeply.

“Pet names aren’t going to get you out of cleaning your bottles off the floor, cariño,” Nursey says, and smiles when Chowder groans.

 


	14. nurseydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: guys furrowing their brow when kissing passionately

They’d been fighting this for a long time, this heavy tension, this electric thing between them. They fought it off with endless teasing and nonsensical jokes; with anger, and alcohol, and smoke. They were stuck in this endless go round of are you ready’s and it’s not time’s and how long will I have to wait’s, and Dex feels like it was just miles to be walked before they could arrive at who they are, and now that they’re finally here, he barely knows what to do.

Except of course he knows what to do, because he’s been waiting for this for years.

So when they get tipsy enough to keep their wits while still having liquor loosened tongues, and Nursey blurts out that he wants him, well, how could Dex do anything else but pull them together?

And when Nursey looks from his eyes, to his lips, to his eyes again, how could Dex do anything but whisper “is this okay?”

And when Nursey nods fervently and whispers his consent, how could Dex do anything but kiss him?

And God, kissing him felt like the first drink of water he’s had in ages, after this hike of growth and learning each other, and he wants Nursey to take all of his air, content to never breathe again if it means he can have this.

Their lips are pressed together but they’re not close enough, and Dex is pulling Nursey into his lap, and Nursey is pulling Dex’s shirt off, and soon Nursey’s is gone too and now there’s nothing but skin.

Warm skin, cocoa butter soft, stretched taut over tight muscles, littered with beauty marks and sunspots, and it’s like seeing home on the horizon after this long journey they’ve gone on together. Their brows furrow as they sink deeper into each other; Dex’s hand is sliding into the back of Nursey’s jeans that have somehow come undone, and Nursey’s arm is around his neck holding them together, and their foreheads are pressed together holding each other up, and Dex can finally breathe, but God; he doesn’t want to.

How could he ever want anything but this?

He looks at Nursey and Nursey looks back, and he can taste the “I love you” that his lips want to speak and he swallows it. He smiles, and the beautiful man in his lap smiles back at him, and he knows; there will be plenty of time for confessions later.

He kisses him again, instead.


	15. nurseychow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: top of head kisses

Chowder has had a really long day. The paper he had been writing was deleted somehow even though he was using Google Docs and it should have saved automatically, he tripped and fell and got mud all over his jeans on his way to class, and one of the papers he got back had terrible marks. 

It’s one of the days where he feels like nothing he does is going right, so he cancels his study plans with one of his classmates, and heads straight to the Haus. He opens the door to smell something spicy and warm wafting out of the kitchen. He gives halfhearted waves to Ollie and Wicks and heads straight in there to see what’s cooking and say hi to Bitty. He’s surprised to see Nursey at the stove with an apron on.

He sits his bag on the kitchen table with a soft smile, and Nursey turns around at the sound of it.

“Hey, cariño,” Nursey says, walking over and pulling Chowder into a hug.

Chowder buries his face in Nursey’s neck and groans, and Nursey kisses his hair, making a soft noise of comfort.

“Bad day?” He asks, rubbing a hand down Chowder’s back.

“Mhm. What are you making?”

“My dad’s chili. It’s pretty good for bad days,” Nursey answers. “Do you want to sit in here with me?”

Chowder just nods and Nursey slips an arm around his waist and walks him to the stove. They get settled there, Chowder still pressed up against Nursey as he stirs and seasons. He turns some music on and lets it play softly in the background as they work, and Chowder calms easily, wrapped in Nursey’s quiet comfort.


	16. holsom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the person who prompted me asked for a sickfic, so I tried my hand at it!  
> prompt: remember when you used to care?

“Raaaaaaaaans,” Holster calls from their bedroom. Ransom tries valiantly not to roll his eyes.

“Yes, Holster?” He calls out, unable to head back there since he’s putting some water on for tea.

“Will you come here?”

It’s said more softly this time, like he got tired of yelling, and Ransom tries to hurry up the process to go check on him. Holster doesn’t get sick often, but when he does, it hits him hard. He’s on day two of his fever, and he’s added a sinus headache to the mix of aches and pains. Ransom feels bad for him, but he’s such a drama queen that he wants to punch him as much as he wants to kiss him. He finally gets the kettle going and grabs a fresh ice pack before heading back into the bedroom.

Holster is wrapped up in their comforter on the bed, shivering even as his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. He's rolled himself so that his head is at the end of the bed, facing the door as he yells for his boyfriend, and Ransom rolls his eyes at the theatrics.

“What’s up, Holtzy?” Ransom asks, and is answered by a groan.

He leans against the doorframe in silence, and Holster peeks open an eye.

“You’re not going to come over here?” Holster asks.

“Yeah, when you stop being so dramatic and just ask me for what you want,” Ransom answers fondly.

“Remember when you used to care about me?” Holster whines, sticking a clammy hand out of the blanket and making grabby hands at Ransom.

Ransom laughs and pushes off of doorway, sitting next to Holster to pet his hair and hold his hand. He gets Holster to release his ice pack and switches it out for the new one, before reaching over him to grab their thermometer. He taps it against Holster’s lips to get him to open up, and swipes a comforting thumb over his cheek as he waits for it to finish. It reads 99.7 degrees when it’s done, still high, but lower than the 102 that he had gotten up to yesterday. 

“Your fever is coming down,” Ransom says.

“That’s good,” Holster slurs, eyes fluttering at the feel of Ransom’s fingers carding through his hair.

“Do you still want your tea, or do you wanna go back to sleep?” 

“If I say sleep, will you stay with me?” Holster says, and Ransom’s heart squeezes.

“Of course. And if you say tea, I’ll prepare it for you and bring it right back.”

Holster is silent for a moment, and Ransom thinks he’s fallen asleep until he whispers a soft “tea.” Ransom smooths his hair back, and leans down to kiss him on his forehead. He heads to the kitchen and makes quick work of the tea, putting it in a thermos so that it stays hot on the off chance that Holster falls asleep. On his way back to the room, he makes a detour to the bathroom to wet a washcloth with cold water, and grab some aspirin for Holster. When he gets back to their bedroom, Holster is blinking up at him, forcing himself to stay awake.

“You’re sick, bro. If your body wants sleep, go to sleep,” Ransom tutts at him, sitting down his items on the bedside table and keeping only the washcloth. 

He wipes it gently on Holster’s forehead and leaves it there, hoping to bring the fever down even more. Holster lifts his head up and Ransom tucks himself under him so that Holster’s head is resting comfortably in his lap.

“I wanted you in here first,” Holster mumbles before promptly falling asleep. 

The position is awkward, with them still on the end of the bed and Ransom forced to sit up with nothing supporting his back, but it’s the first time Holster’s gotten to sleep in hours and Ransom loves him too much to move him. He grabs the remote and settles in.


	17. zimbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a demon, and Bitty only kind of likes poutine.
> 
> prompt: Come on, it wasn't that bad.

Bitty looks down at the artfully arranged fries, covered in cheese curds and a substance he can only recognize as turkey gravy. He knows, intellectually, that this is essentially mashed potatoes with gravy and cheese, but his brain cannot make peace with that fact and is rejecting the food in front of him. He looks over at Jack, eyes going from big and pleading to narrowed when he sees Jack’s lips twitching.

“Bits, you said you’d try,” Jack says, mirth evident in his voice.

Bitty shivers and his eyes go back to pleading. “Jack, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“It’s just potatoes, cheese, and gravy. There’s nothing to it,” Jack says, and he punctuates his sentence by forking some of the food into his mouth. 

Bitty makes a face that has Jack snorting around the bite he just took. He looks down and notices a small container of some white condiment and gasps.

“Jack, is this  _ mayonnaise _ ? Oh my God, this is— no absolutely not, I can’t.”

Jack scoops up a forkful with a laugh and moves it towards Bitty. Bitty glares at him and doesn’t open his mouth, even as Jack moves closer.

“You know this fork is coming whether you open your mouth or not, you may as well save us both the embarrassment, bud.”

Bitty glares and opens up, and Jack slips the fork in before he can close his mouth again. He pauses a moment before he starts chewing, his face changing from grossed out, to neutral, to thoughtful. He chews a moment more and it goes back to grossed out.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Jack says, chuckling.

Bitty swallows his bite and takes a gulp of beer. “So, it wasn’t the worst thing I’ve ever tasted. But the texture is really weird. I think if the fries were more crisp it would have been much better.”

“The fries would have been more crisp if you would have eaten it when it was fresh,” Jack chirps, and takes another forkful with a grin.

“I don’t appreciate your judgment, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty says as he plucks a clean fry from their plate and pops it in his mouth.

Jack dips another forkful in mayonnaise and eats it with a flourish, smiling brightly when Bitty pretends to gag.


	18. Fatimah/Arin/Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these OC's are from my fic wasted on you; Fatimah is Nursey's sister. They're all a mess but they love each other
> 
> prompt: Stop it, you're embarrassing me

Fatimah Nurse has never been one for celebrating her birthday. She has zero issues with aging, but birthdays always feel like people making a big deal of getting older, just to shame you for looking older. She’s only turning 33, and she still looks great, but still, it’s the principle of the thing. Anyway, her partners know that she doesn’t like to do anything for her birthday other than take a day off, so when she wakes up to the smell of breakfast, she’s pleasantly surprised. She stretches and sits up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and retying her bun atop her head. She rolls over and grabs her phone, checking the family group chat to see messages of love from everyone. She smiles and sends thank yous before standing and stretching again. 

She pads towards the kitchen, the smell of turkey bacon and cinnamon hitting her nose. Kim is at her usual spot at the stove and Arin is next to her chopping fruit. She leans against the doorframe and watches them for a minute, taking in the way the sunlight highlights the red in Arin’s hair, and the hair on Kim’s arms. They’re smiling about something, a conversation she missed, or simply the peace of being together, and the desire to be beside them is so strong that her feet are moving without her thinking much about it.

“Is this all for me?” She says, her heart skipping beats when they both turn to her with smiles.

“Definitely not, we just happened to both be craving a big breakfast this morning,” Kim says, and stands on her tiptoes for a kiss.

Fatimah indulges her and smiles, before turning to Arin and placing her hands on their hips. They turn to her with a smirk and wrap their arms around her shoulders. She kisses them deeply and runs her hands up their back, stopping when Kim wolf whistles at them. Arin looks at her with a grin and turns back to the counter.

“You’re needy this morning,” they say, amused.

“Just thanking you for not making me breakfast. I’d give Kim the same treatment, but I’m banned from touching her when she’s cooking,” Fatimah says, and she’s absolutely not whining.

“Quitcha bitchin’, you get hot and bothered watching me cook and then whine until I make out with you, and I refuse to burn any more food in this kitchen” Kim says.

“Oh, I see. You just got horny because I was chopping fruit,” Arin chirps, starting to chop really slowly. “You like that?”

Fatimah blushes fiercely at the way they pitched their voice down and buries her face in their hair. “Oh my god, please stop it, you’re embarrassing me.”

Arin shakes with laughter and starts chopping at a proper pace again. “How have we been together this long and I didn’t know you had a cooking kink?”

“I don’t have a cooking kink!”

“You ABSOLUTELY have a cooking kink, Pussy Doctor,” Kim says, and Arin snorts. 

“What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me that? And stop enabling her, Arin!”

“I will call you Pussy Doctor until I die,” Kim says with a shrug.

“I don’t know, there are worse names,“ Arin says thoughtfully.

“I’m being BULLIED, and it’s my BIRTHDAY,” Fatimah says dramatically.

She doesn’t move from her position pressed right against Arin and smiles when they laugh at her. They make her make coffee as they set the table and the morning is spent stuffing their faces and making each other laugh. It’s the best not birthday breakfast Fatimah’s ever had.

  
  
  



	19. nurseychow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk boys are in love.
> 
> prompt: Shh, they'll hear us!

Nursey has an arm around the waist of one Chris Chow, and he doesn’t know if it’s the wine talking, but he’s easily the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. They decided to go on a date to a nice Italian restaurant down the street from Jack and Bitty’s place where he’s staying during his summer training with the Falcs. They shared pasta and had one too many glasses of wine, and now they’re wine drunk and stumbling back to their current place of residence. 

Nursey tightens his arm around Chowder and whips them around until they’re face to face, stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the apartment. Chowder has a smile on his face, so he must have been laughing at something, but Nursey for the life of him can’t remember what it was. He pulls them together and Chowder stumbles just a little, holding onto to Nursey’s biceps to steady himself. He squeezes them a little and grins.

“Mmm, you’re beefy,” he says, and Nursey snorts.

“I’ve been beefy, cariño, what are you talking about?”

“I dunno, it’s beefier now, I think,” Chowder says and squeezes again with a thoughtful frown.

His cheeks are bright red from the alcohol, and his brow is furrowed as he tries to measure how much thicker Nursey’s arms have gotten and Nursey loves him so fiercely that his eyes well up. He tilts his head back to stop the tears and Chowder notices.

“Oh my God, you’re crying?! It’s time to get you in bed,” Chowder says, pulling Nursey toward the door.

“No, I’m not that drunk, I just love you so much,” Nursey sniffles, but lets himself be pulled.

The door is unlocked when they get to it and Chowder pushes him bodily through the door and locks it behind him. Nursey turns around and they use each other for balance as they kick their shoes off at the door, Nursey still sniffling.

“You’re just so cute when you’re drunk, your cheeks are all red, and you concentrate super hard and--”

“Nursey, shh! They’ll hear us!” Chowder whispers.

Nursey pouts but quiets down and they stumble together to the bedroom. They help each other strip down to boxers and climb into bed, limbs tangling together. Chowder sprawls across Nursey’s chest and kisses his sternum, then his lips. Nursey holds his face and pulls a few more kisses from him before sighing.

“You’re perfect,” Nursey says sleepily, and Chowder grins.

“You’re silly, and drunk. Go to sleep,” he says. 

Nursey laces their fingers together and winks at him before properly falling asleep. Chowder kisses the back of his hand with a sleepy sigh and follows his lead.


	20. nurseyrans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the team is scary, but at least they look good while doing it.
> 
> prompt: There's a leaf in your hair.

Nursey is rushing. He shouldn’t be, because at this point, Ransom knows to expect him to be late, and is only going to give him shit about it just because he can. Honestly, he is probably only just now arriving to accommodate Nursey’s late ass, and Nursey is preemptively grateful.

He’s still rushing.

His jacket is unbuttoned as he whips out of the door and into the Uber, patting his pockets to ensure he has his wallet. He knows he has his keys because he knows he locked his door, he knows he has the ticket because he left it with Ransom, and knows he has his phone because it’s in his hand. Check and check.

His Uber driver double checks their destination and Nursey gives a distracted confirmation as he pulls up his message thread.

**nursey: i’m in the uber now**

**ransom: oh so you’ll only be a couple minutes late then**

**nursey: i feel bad enough as it is**

**ransom: it’s okay, i only just got here**

**ransom: i’ll wait outside for you, ugly**

**nursey: middle finger emoji**

Nursey smiles at his phone before putting it on the seat next to him and buttoning his his jacket up halfway. He decided to forgo a shirt under his top that’s basically suit jacket adjacent, buttoning low on his chest and giving him a deep V. It’s dark green with peach and pink flowers patterned all over it with black accents, and his pants are matching dark green chinos. He has his favorite gold septum ring in and coral eyeshadow to match his top, and he looks pretty damn good if he does say so himself. 

He was late because he took the extra time to wing his eyeliner and leave his hair out and curly instead of whipping it up into its normal messy bun, and he hopes the quality of his outfit is enough to distract Ransom from his tardiness. It seems like moments later that they’re pulling up to the venue, and Nursey is so overcome with nerves he feels like he could shake apart. He thanks his Uber driver and tips him, before stumbling out of the car and doing another cursory check for everything he brought with him.

He looks up and sees Ransom and the tension melts out of his body immediately. He looks really good, going for a dress shirt, vest, and pants combo: his vest and pants are a dark charcoal grey and his shirt is a deep navy blue. The top button of the shirt is unbuttoned and he’s got a silver hoop in his left ear. He decided to roll his sleeves up, showing off the bulk of his arms and Nursey only drools a little. He looks up with a smile when he hears the car pull up, and they meet each other in the middle of the walkway.

“Hey, D,” Ransom says, punctuating the greeting with a soft kiss. He pulls back and smooths his hands down the sleeves of Nursey’s jacket, giving him a once over.

“You look good as hell, but I do have a question for you,” he says. 

“‘Sup?” Nursey says, confused.

Ransom reaches up and plucks something out of his curls with a grin. “There’s a leaf in your hair. How?”

Nursey huffs out a put upon sigh and lays his head on Ransom’s shoulder.

“I genuinely do not know, I was outside for two seconds,” he says. 

“My little forest nymph,” Ransom coos, and laughs when Nursey pushes him away.

“Chill,” Nursey says with a smile. “I’m sorry for being late.” He walks forward to where he pushed Ransom away and grabs his hand firmly.

“It’s okay, I know you, I know what to expect. And honestly bro, you were way earlier than normal.”

Nursey rolls his eyes as Ransom winks at him, and they head to the door. Nursey’s nerves come back suddenly and with a vengeance, and he heaves out a calming breath that Ransom notices immediately.

“What’s up?” he asks, lifting their clasped hands to kiss the back of Nursey’s.

“I don’t know, I’m just nervous as fuck to meet your teammates. Like officially. Like as your boyfriend. And I look super gay. Oh my god, Rans! Why did you let me do this?”

Ransom pulls them to a stop and turns Nursey to face him. He cups his face with a relaxed smile and kisses him. Nursey’s shoulders are still tense, so Ransom kisses him again to relax him, and then again, just because he can.

“First of all, chill, eh? You have met most of these people before, either through me or through Jack. Secondly, you do look super gay, and you also look like a fucking snack. This is a gift for me as your boyfriend to see you like this, so no regrets,” Ransom says, smiling as Nursey scoffs and chuckles. “And thirdly, this is a New Year’s Party, Derek. If you have to, just drink until you don’t give a shit.”

Nursey laughs outright at that and takes one more deep calming breath, shaking out his hands and rolling his shoulders. He looks at Ransom and smiles, kissing him in thanks,

“You good?” Ransom asks.

“I’m good,” Nursey smiles.

They clasp hands again and walk calmly and confidently through the door to join the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 doesn't let you use emojis and that's a crime, truly


	21. holsom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was watching two videos, a Troye Sivan one where he makes toe weaves, and a Mchusbands blog where their twins were born, and this happened. I hate it but I love them so *shrugs*
> 
> prompt: Here, let me see.

They’re sitting on the floor of their apartment making bracelets and Ransom is trying very hard not to laugh. They found a video about toe weaves, little bracelets that you can make by hooking one end around your big toe and pulling the strings until they make a braid. They figured it was a good way to pass the time while they wait for their surrogate to be induced.

They had been nervous wrecks in the hospital for hours, and the nurses finally kicked them out and told them to go to sleep. They tried and were unsuccessful, so Ransom figured now would be a good time to try their little crafts. They could make matching bracelets for their babies, keep their hands and minds busy, and spend time together.

Only problem? Adam Birkholtz is terribly uncoordinated. He simply can’t get the hang of winding his big fingers through the loops, even though Ransom purposely bought thick string with their inexperience in mind. Ransom watches him for a minute and is rolling his eyes fondly when Holster turns big puppy dog eyes on him.

“Here, let me see,” he says, laying his strings down gently and taking over Holster’s.

He attempts to get things back in order, but ultimately unties it and starts over. He starts slowly, doing the motions before guiding Holster’s hands in a few ties. Holster catches on quickly and takes it back over with a quiet thank you.

“How are you so good at this? I thought you said you’ve never done it before,” Holster says, concentrating intently on his string.

“I don’t know, it’s kind of similar to braiding. I learned how to braid my sisters hair when I was like, 12,” Ransom answers, nearly finished with his bracelet.

“Will you teach me?” Holster says after a moment.

“We’ve already got hairstyling classes on the spreadsheet of Baby Shit, bro,” Ransom answers.

“Yeah, but I want to learn from you. You’re a good teacher,” Holster says.

“Aww, thank you,” Ransom says, and leans over to kiss him sweetly.

He watches as Holster finishes his bracelet with a satisfied smirk and sighs happily. He thinks he always knew he was going to end up here, spending his life with Adam Birkholtz in one way or another. There are infinite universes where they didn’t end up together, happy and healthy and waiting to be dads, and as he leans in and kisses his husband, he’s glad he was blessed enough to live in this one.


	22. nurseyrans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: surprise flowers

Ransom knows that Nursey doesn’t like to receive stereotypical Valentine’s gifts on his birthday, but he thinks he’s going to make a exception this year. He’s noticed that Nursey has been a little down in the dumps lately, and he thinks this would be a good way to cheer him up. Besides, it won’t be the only thing he gives him this year; he got him a book of poetry and some other small gifts, and they’ll be going on a trip to California in a couple weeks to visit Chowder, and Nursey doesn’t know about that yet. Ransom thinks he’ll be forgiven for this cheesy gift.

 

He finds a flower shop down the street and picks up a bouquet of deep red roses and sunflowers, paying homage to the tradition of the holiday and including a flower he knows Nursey loves. He also picks up a succulent; Nursey’s been talking about getting one for his office but never got around to it. He thinks he’ll bring Nursey by the sweet little shop soon, just to see his eyes brighten when he walks in. 

 

He gets in his car and drives the few miles to Nursey’s job, planning to surprise him. He’s a little nervous, but he hopes that his spontaneity will make his boyfriend smile. The sun has come out from behind the clouds as he parks his car and heads into the lecture hall, and he hopes that’s a sign that he’s making the right call. He takes the elevator to the second floor and finds that Nursey is still teaching as he peaks into the room. The class looks relatively small and Nursey catches his eye in the window of the door and waves him in.

 

The collective murmurs from the class turn into lovestruck awes as Ransom walks in holding the flowers. Nursey’s eyes light up, and Ransom knows he did good.

 

“Rans? What’s this?” He asks, wrapping his fingers around Ransom’s wrist when he gets close enough.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day. I know you don't like cheesy gifts but. I was thinking about you and wanted to surprise you. So--” He holds out the bouquet and the bag holding the succulent. 

 

Nursey leans over and kisses him on the cheek before taking them, much to the joy of his class, and Ransom smiles.

 

“Oh my God, you remembered that I wanted a succulent for my office?” Nursey says, holding the flowers in the crook of his arm, and placing the succulent gently on his desk.

 

“Of course I did. It was all you talked about for like, a week straight, bro,” Ransom says, and Nursey rolls his eyes, barely visible where his nose is stuffed into the flowers.

 

“Thank you. It’s perfect,” Nursey says, and leans over for a kiss. 

 

“You’re welcome, baby. Happy birthday,” Ransom obliges with a soft smile, and the girls in the class squeal so loud he thinks he bursts an eardrum.

 

“Alright, alright. Look, there’s only 10 minutes left of this lecture, and I know you will spend the rest of it giving me shit, so why don’t we call it for the day?” Nursey says, one arm wrapped around Ransom and his other arm full of flowers. “I will see you tomorrow, make sure you read chapters 4-7 in your book!”

 

The kids leave with wolf whistles and excited goodbyes, and when they’re gone, Nursey turns to Ransom with a smile and kisses him softly. The skin around his nose smells like roses, and Ransom tells him so with a laugh. Nursey blushes a little and kisses him again firmly.

 

“Thank you for thinking of me, forreal. This was a good present.”

 

“Anything for you. I know you have another lecture, so I’ll see you later?” Ransom says.

 

There’s a blush high on Nursey’s cheeks and his eyes are a little watery, though his smile is bright. He kisses Ransom one more time for good measure. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later. I love you,” Nursey says, and buries his face in his flowers again.

 

Ransom walks out with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. 


End file.
